One Of Us
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: A song fic to "One of Us" From Abba. Ok, this story started off as something different then it ended up as. I didn't intend for it to go the way it did, but somehow made it ended up as Molly&Arthur getting some.


**"_One of us is crying. One of us is lying. In her lonely bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing she was somewhere else instead" One Of Us – Abba_**

Molly Weasley lay in her bed alone with tears rolling down her cheeks, Arthur was kept late once again doing something for the war that was going on around them. The past few weeks, the Order and the Ministry were keeping him from his family, doing more than he was use to doing.

"It won't be for long, love. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will lose power soon, I promise." Arthur reassured her, weeks before. Molly had reluctantly agreed to Arthur taking more hours at the Ministry. But as she was lying down in her bed alone she regretted it. All she wanted was her husband to be there holding her, reassuring her and just kiss her like he use to.

"Molly?" Arthur asked, noticing the tear stains on Molly's cheeks as he walked over to the bed. Not knowing Arthur had made it home at a somewhat decent time, Molly jumped, "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you." He added as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

"It's fine, Arthur." Molly replied, kissing Arthur back as she violently wiped the tears off of her face with the sleeve of Arthur's shirt that she was wearing.

"Why are you crying, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked as he climbed into bed.

"I don't want you to work such long hours anymore." Molly replied as she cuddled up close to her husband. Arthur pulled Molly as close as she could to him and kissed the top of her head,

"I have too, love." Arthur said as he reassuringly rubbed her lower back. Molly dug her face into his chest and started to cry. Arthur moved so he was leaning up against the headrest and brought Molly up onto his lap, hugging her tighter. Arthur cupped Molly's chin and brought it up so it was level with his, "Don't cry, Molly. You know I hate seeing you cry." He added before he kissed her. When he felt Molly kiss him back, Arthur deepened it, making Molly lose herself in the passion. When both Molly and Arthur pull away for air, Molly sits up so she's straddling Arthur's lap,

"I missed you Arthur." She finally said after a minute or two of silence,

"I missed you too, Mollywobbles." Arthur replied as he put both his hands around the sides of Molly's face and pulled her in for another kiss. Molly gasped and shuddered as she felt Arthur poke his tongue through her plump lips,

"Arthur, wait. Let me lock the door and cast a silencing charm." Molly said as she pulled away.

"I already did." Arthur said as he leaned in for another kiss while his hands made their way up to the swell of Molly's breasts. After he gave Molly's breasts a light squeeze, he moved his hands to Molly's back and unfastened her bra. Molly finally let out a breath of air that she didn't even know she was holding, a moan coming out with it. Arthur slowly brought Molly's nightgown up over her shoulders and dropped it, along with her bra, on the floor besides the bed. Arthur kissed Molly's jaw line down to her neck and slowly made his way to her ample bosom, all the while Molly let out a moan each time Arthur planted a soft kiss on her warm skin. Arthur moved around on the bed so that he was now straddling Molly while she lay on her back. Arthur lowered his head so he once again kissing Molly's breast. He made his way to her hardened nipples, now softer then when they were younger from nursing all 7 of their kids. When Arthur slowly kissed his way up to her neck, Molly started to unbutton his shirt. Once she got all of the buttons undone, she slide it off of his shoulders and put it onto the growing pile of shedded clothes. Feeling himself get 'excited', Arthur immediately wiggled out of his pants and like Molly had just done, put it on the growing pile of clothes. Seeing Arthur's erect manhood, Molly moved her hands to his left thigh and started to rub small circles, getting a loud moan in response. Liking the fact that she could cause him to make such noises, Molly slowly made her way up his thigh, through the leg hole of his boxers and to his manhood.

"Oh Molly." Arthur moaned, and with a slight wiggle of his hips Molly's hand was resting against his manhood. Feeling a bit naughtier then usual, Molly decided to attach her hand and slowly move it up and down, the way she knows he likes it. Arthur then started to thrust his hips, enjoying every second of having Molly's small hand on his manhood. "Molly, I need you." He was finally able to moan. As best as he could, Arthur pulled Molly's only remaining clothing, her panties, off and set it with the rest of their clothes. "Open your legs up, love." Arthur moaned again and Molly followed his orders, wanting this as much as he did. Arthur took his boxers off and made his way inside of his wife letting out a moan as he felt himself enter her. Arthur started with a slow thrust of his hips and as he started to speed up Molly kept time as she also thrusted her hips. Molly, enjoying every moment, grabbed onto the sheets and arched her back into Arthur and again, he started to kiss her body.

"Oh Arthur." Molly moaned as she moved her hands from the bed sheets to his receding hairline.

"Give me that moan Molly." Arthur begged, the only way he would let his explosive orgasm flow into his wife was if he got that certain moan telling him he could. Molly didn't want it to end, but she couldn't take it any longer, she had to have all of him. After a few seconds, Molly finally let out the moan she only gave to Arthur, telling him she was ready. Hearing the moan, Arthur let himself go and spill into his wife. He slowly took himself out, rolling onto the bed next to her. Immediately Molly cuddled up close to him and pulled the duvet over the both of them,

"That was amazing, Arthur." Molly said sleepily.

"Your amazing." Arthur said as he kissed the top of Molly's head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Arthur." Molly said quietly.

"I love you more, Mollywobbles." Arthur replied as he looked down at his wife half asleep. Ever since the first time he had made love to Molly, he promised himself that he wouldn't fall asleep after they made love until he knew Molly was sound asleep and this time wasn't any different. _She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How was I so lucky to get her?_ Arthur thought to himself. Knowing that Molly had fallen asleep minutes earlier, Arthur cuddled closer to his wife and fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
